Death Can't Do Us Apart
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Even death can't do us apart anymore" . HOMIN Fanfiction! Genre n Warn : Angst story! Death chara! But, I think it have a good ending. HoMin shipper, HoMinoids, n even u're not both, check this out, and don't forget to R n R !


**BRAAKK!**

**Ckiiiiiiiitttttt!**

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Death Can't Do Us Apart"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : ANGST! TYPO's.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prang!**

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget saat tak sengaja ia menyenggol sudut nakas, dan membuat sebuah pigura terjatuh.

Aneh.

Ia bukan seorang Jung Yunho yang kikuk, dan ia bukan tipe yang bisa menyenggol sesuatu sampai menjatuhkan barang.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat tak enak, Changmin berjongkok dan mengambil pigura yang terjatuh itu. Foto close up Yunho yang terbingkai rapi itu kini hancur berkeping-keping, dan itu membuat perasaan Changmin semakin tak enak.

Ia bukan orang yang percaya firasat atau tahayul, namun perasaan tak enak ini benar-benar menekan hatinya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat jemarinya jadi gemetar saat mengambil bingkai pigura berisikan foto Yunho.

"...Yunho..." panggilnya dengan amat sangat lirih. Ia mendekap pigura itu dengan sangat erat, dan air matanya hampir mengalir karena perasaan tak enak itu semakin menguat. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak tanpa ia tahu mengapa.

**BRAK!**

"CHANGMIN! Kau dimana?!"

Tubuh Changmin kembali tersentak saat mendengar pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan sebegitu kasar. Namun karena ia mengenali pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu, Changmin berusaha berdiri dan menyahutinya.

"Aku disini, Junsu hyung."

Dan Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mendekap foto Yunho makin erat saat melihat ekspresi panik dan takut yang tergambar jelas di wajah Junsu. Perasaan buruk itu makin menyelubungi hatinya dengan kuat.

"Changmin, kau harus ikut aku sekarang!"

Changmin mengikuti Junsu yang menariknya kuat menuju mobil Yoochun yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Yoochun, ayo cepat!" seru Junsu yang langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Changmin, dan menggenggam erat tangan dongsaeng sekaligus tetangganya itu.

Changmin balas menggenggam tangan Junsu, dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum ia berani menatap wajah Junsu.

"Hyung... ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan lirih. "I-ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Yunho hyung... kan?"

Hati Changmin seolah di remas dengan kuat saat Junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang...

"Hyung! Jangan bilang ini mengenai Yunho hyung..." ucapnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Changmin-ah.."

"Aniya! Jangan katakan apapun! Ini bukan soal Yunho hyung! Aku tahu kalau Yunho hyung baik-bak saja. Aku tahu..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Changmin langsung merosot jatuh ke lantai dingin Seoul Hospital. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan kedua kakinya seolah kehilangan tulangnya hingga ia tak lagi sanggup untuk berdiri. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada tembok di depannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang keras.

Ia... _menangis_

"...hyung... hiks... andwae... Yunho hyung... hiks... hiks—andwaeee... hiks—huaaaaa... hyuungg..."

Ia memukul-mukul tembok yang ada dihadapannya dan menangis meraung memanggil nama namja yang kini terbaring di dalam ruangan ICU. Satu tangannya yang lain meremat kuat dadanya yang kini terasa begitu sesak.

"..hiks... hyungg... Y—Yunho hyung... hiks..."

"Changmin-ah.."

Changmin merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya, dan ia langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher orang itu. Menangis tanpa henti karena saat ini orang yang paling ia cintai tengah terbaring sekarat di ruangan itu.

"Jae hyung... hiks... bagaimana... hiks... bagaimana bisa...?"

Pelukan yang Changmin rasakan semakin erat. Bahu kanannya basah karena Jaejoong ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Mianhae... mianhae Changmin-ah... sa-saat aku berbelok di tikungan, ada mobil dari arah berlawanan yang keluar jalur dengan tiba-tiba... a-aku berusaha membanting setir... t-tapi karena efek tabrakan itu, a-aku kehilangan kendali, dan mobil berputar-putar tanpa henti. S-saat itu, aku langsung kehilangan kesadaran." Jaejoong mendekap tubuh Changmin erat dengan air mata bercucuran.

"T-tapi saat aku sadar, aku langsung mencari Yunho, dan dia..." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis makin keras dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "...Yunho... ke-kepalanya berdarah begitu banyak dan... dan... ada besi yang... yang menancap di punggungnya—hiks... mianhae... mianhae Changmin-ah..."

Changmin menggeleng keras dan memeluk Jaejoong makin erat. Ia ingin berkata kalau ia mengerti bahwa ini bukan kesalahan hyungnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, dan yang bisa ia keluarkan hanyalah isakan tangis. Isakan tangis yang sama sekali tak bisa berhenti, sementara hatinya terus dan terus memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Min... hiks... mianhae... padahal besok... padahal besok adalah hari pernikahan kalian... hiks... hiks... mianhae... mianhaeee..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menatap tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di atas bed itu. Kepalanya penuh dengan balutan perban, dan ada luka dan lebam kecil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Masker oksigen terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya. Dan selain itu ada juga penyangga leher yang di pasang di sana.

Air mata kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Wajah tampan itu masih tetap terlihat elok di matanya meskipun penuh luka...

Sepasang mata musang yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta dan kadang berkilat nakal itu kini terus terpejam...

Bibir berbentuk hati itu terkatup rapat, padahal selama ini bibir itu tak pernah diam. Selalu beceloteh riang dan sering mengucapkan rayuan gombal untuknya... menciumi pipi dan bibirnya...

Leher jenjang dimana ia biasa menghabiskan malam dengan menyurukkan wajah disana, kini perlu di tahan oleh sebuah penyangga...

Tangan kekar yang biasa memeluk dan mengacak rambutnya itu kini terbujur kaku dengan gips menutupinya...

Tubuh kuat yang selalu tak bisa diam dan terus bergerak aktif itu kini terbaring tak berdaya... dan pertahanan Changmin kini benar-benar hancur.

"..hiks... hyuung... bangun hyuungg... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku... Yunho hyung... hiks... bangunlah..."

Kekasihnya... kini sekarat...

Dokter yang merawat sudah berkata bahwa harapan hidup kekasihnya itu tak lebih dari 5% saja...

"..hyung... bangun dan katakan kalau dokter itu salah... hiks... bangunlah hyung... bangunlah dan katakan lagi kalau kau... hiks... kalau kau mencintaiku hyung..."

Ia meraih tangan Yunho dan megecup telapak tangan itu dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"..a-aku mencintaimu hyung... a-aku... hiks... a-aku sangat mencintaimu... dan kalau kau juga mencintaiku... ja-jangan buat aku m-menangis, dan... hiks... bangunlah hyuungg..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"..momo... Changmomo..."

Changmin menggeliat dengan tak nyaman karena merasakan ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Momo... Changmomo... ayo bangun.."

Tubuh Changmin langsung tersentak bangun saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu, dan ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

"..hyung..."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya. Masker oksigen itu dilepas paksa oleh Yunho dan dibuang sembarangan.

"Hyung!" Changmin menatap horor pada tingkah Yunho yang seenaknya itu.

"Tenang saja Momo, aku sudah tak apa." ucap Yunho dengan senyum menenangkan, dan namja itu meraih ke samping untuk membuat bagian atas ranjang itu jadi agak naik hingga posisi Yunho kini tengah bersandar.

Melihat Yunho sudah sadar... melihat wajah tampan itu kembali dihiasi senyum lagi... melihat kondisi Yunho yang terlihat sudah mulai membaik membuat Changmin tanpa sadar kembali meloloskan tangisnya.

"Aigooo... cry baby Changmomo..." goda Yunho dengan nada penuh kasih.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang tanpa gips itu meraih pipi basah Changmin dan mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan itu.

Hangat...

Changmin menyandarkan pipinya pada sentuhan hangat Yunho. Ia menggesekkan pipinya ke tangan kasar itu, dan air mata malah mengalir semakin deras saja.

"Aigooo... aku sudah bangun agar kau tak terus-terusan menangis, tapi kenapa kau masih saja menangis begini Momo?"

Changmin menggeleng. "A-aku menangis ka-karena aku b-bahagia... hiks... a-aku senang k-kau baik-baik saja, hyung..."

Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya.

_Seharusnya_ ia merasa lega melihat senyum Yunho lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ada sesuatu yang lain pada senyum itu, dan tatapan Yunho... tatapan Yunho padanya... penuh kesedihan.

Dan seketika itu juga, perasaan buruk kembali menguasai hatinya.

Ia langsung mencengkeram erat tangan Yunho yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Hyung... k-kau tak akan kemana-mana kan?" tanyanya dengan ketakutan besar di dalam hatinya.

Ketakutan itu makin bertambah dan makin menjadi saat Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Shim Changmin, apakah kau mau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu. Bersumpah untuk selalu bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam susah maupun senang. Terus saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Changmin terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisikan sepasang cincin pernikahan, dan memintanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Ia mencari sepasang mata Yunho dalam kebingungannya. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam tatapan Yunho membuat dada Changmin serasa di remas dengan kuat.

"Shim Changmin?"

Changmin kembali menatap Yunho, sebelum dengan suara bergetar ia berucap. "Y-ya. S-saya b-bersedia."

Yunho tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Changmin, dan ia meraih satu cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis Changmin.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan air mata yang sudah akan kembali mengalir.

"J-Jung Yunho... ap-apakah k-kau mau menerima S-Shim Changmin sebagai suamimu... B-bersumpah untuk selalu b-bersamanya dalam suka maupun d-duka... D-dalam susah maupun senang... T-terus saling me-mencintai... h-hiks... s-sampai... hiks... s-sampai... hiks... m-maut... hiks... me-memisah—hiks... me-memisahkan k-kalian berdua...?"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan air mata berjatuhan membasahi seprai yang ada di bawahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terguncang keras seiring dengan tangisannya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ya. Saya... b-bersedia."

Changmin tak lagi menahan tangisannya. Semua rasa takut, sedih, dan sakit yang ia rasakan ia biarkan mengalir keluar bersama seluruh air matanya. Dan suara Yunho yang bergetar penuh kesedihan membuat hatinya serasa di cabik-cabik oleh rasa sakit.

"C-Changmomo... pakaikan... pakaikan cincinnya di jariku..."

Changmin mengangguk kaku karena ia tak yakin bisa menjawab Yunho dengan kata-kata. Jemarinya gemetar dan berguncang, namun ia berhasil memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Yunho.

Sepasang tangan Yunho yang kini tak lagi berbalutkan apapun itu menangkup pipi basah Changmin. Memaksa wajah manis itu untuk menatapnya.

Wajah Yunho tepat seperti apa yang Changmin ingat. Tampan, tanpa ada lebam dan luka sedikitpun.

"Jung Changmin..."

Kini, baik Yunho maupun Changmin sama-sama menangis. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mengira bahwa semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Hari dimana keduanya bersumpah untuk saling mencintai harusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dan mengharukan. Bukannya penuh kesedihan yang begitu menyayat hati...

Saat dimana pertama kalinya namja Jung Changmin di sebutkan, harusnya di ucapkan dengan nada bahagia dan gembira, bukannya penuh tangis dan kepedihan...

"J-Jung Changmin... a-aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu." ucap Yunho dengan suara gemetar. Ia memeluk erat tubuh hangat Changmin.

Selama ini Yunho pikir, pihak yang ditinggalkanlah yang paling merasakan sakit dan sedih. Namun saat ini ia menyadari, bahwa pihak yang meninggalkan pun juga merasakan sakit dan pedih yang sama.

Ia amat sangat mencintai Changmin. Lima tahun menjalin kasih dengan Changmin selalu membuatnya berpikir untuk menjaga kekasihnya yang kuat-diluar-namun-rapuh-didalam itu sepenuh hati. Menjaganya hingga mereka beranjak senja bersama.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya kalau kini ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ya Tuhan... mengapa kau begitu kejam...

Ia masih ingin terus menghujani Changmin dengan cintanya sepenuh hati...

Ia masih ingin terus bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Changmin kala ia memeluknya seperti ini...

Ia masih ingin terus bisa bercanda tawa dan berbagi semua emosi yang ia rasakan dengan Changmin...

Ia masih ingin terus bisa hidup dan menjalani setiap waktu yang sangat berharga dengan Changmin...

Namun apa mau dikata... inilah takdirnya... sampai disini saja masa usianya, dan tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah takdir Tuhan...

"Jung Changmin... ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

Changmin menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho, dan mencengkeram kuat baju yang di pakai Yunho dengan harapan itu bisa mencegah kekasihnya untuk pergi darinya.

Ia... tak bisa...

Ia tak bisa menerima ini semua...

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Yunho berada di sampingnya, dan ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika tak ada lagi sosok Yunho di hidupnya..

"Changmomo... berjanjilah... berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan melakukan hal gila setelah kepergianku... berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik dan tegar.."

Changmin menggeleng dengan kuat. Menolak dengan keras untuk terus bertahan hidup jika tak ada lagi Yunho disisinya.

"Changmomo... kalau kau mencintaiku, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan terus bertahan hidup setelah aku pergi—"

"—kalau begitu jangan pergi! K-kalau kau memintaku untuk terus hidup, jangan pergi dan jangan... hiks... jangan tinggalkan akuuuu... hiks..."

Changmin memukul tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya semakin erat. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku! J-jangan... hiks... j-jangan pergi dariku..!"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin yang terus memukulinya. Hatinya terasa di cabik-cabik hingga berdarah saat melihat Changmin yang menangis dengan begitu terluka.

Tapi tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Seperti inilah takdir mereka berdua. Hanya sampai disini saja masa hidupnya.

"Mian... mianhae**.** ...Changmomo... mianhae... hiks... mianhae... tapi kita harus berpisah. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang, dan waktuku sudah berakhir."

Yunho meraih wajah Changmin dan mencium sepasang bibir sintal itu dengan penuh perasaan. Semua rasa cinta, sayang, sedih, sakit, semuanya ia tuangkan dalam ciuman panjang itu.

"Ingatlah... ingatlah bahwa Jung Yunho akan dan selalu mencintai Jung Changmin... selamanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**Beeeeeeeeeppppp!**

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat ia mendengar bunyi panjang dari mesin elektrocardiograf itu.

Ia ingat mimpinya, dan rasa panik langsung menguasainya.

"Suster! Dokter! Siapapun juga... Toloongg...!" seru Changmin pada interkom kamar di ruangan ICU itu.

Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa perawat dan dokter memaski kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Tubuh Changmin di dorong keluar kamar.

Dengan wajah yang penuh air mata Changmin hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana dada Yunho tersentak saat diberi kejut jantung.

Tak berhasil.

Suntikan adrenalin penyambung nyawa berkali-kali dimasukkan ke pembuluh nadi Yunho dan juga kejut jantung kembali di lakukan... namun masih tak berhasil. Mesin elektrocardiograf itu hanya menunjukkan garis hijau lurus...

Kedua mata Changmin terbelalak lebar saat melihat kala para dokter dan suster itu menyerah... dan sang dokter menutup kepala Yunho dengan selimut putih..

"Maafkan kami... kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, namun keadaan Jung-ssi dari awal memang sudah sangat buruk. Kami turut berduka cita."

"A-Andwae! Y-Yunho hyung... hiks... Yunho hyung—andwaaaaeeee...!"

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak hari itu.

Sampai hari ini pun, Changmin masih tetap menjalani hidupnya. Hidup dimana tiada lagi Jung Yunho di sampingnya.

Dimata orang awam, mungkin Changmin terlihat sudah bisa move on. Namun bagi teman terdekat dan keluarganya, mereka semua tahu, bahwa Changmin tak lagi sama.

Namja itu masih berkomentar pedas. Namja itu masih suka mengusili orang lain. Namja itu masih bisa tertawa. Namun tak ada lagi tawa khas Changmin dimana seluruh tubuhnya berguncang karena terlalu larut dalam kegembiraan... tak ada lagi suara keras ketika kedua tangannya bertepuk tangan... dan terutama, tak pernah lagi terlihat missmatch eyes di wajah manis itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung. Ini sudah tiga tahun, dan tak pernah sedetikpun aku melupakanmu. Aku tahu mimpi itu nyata, karena saat aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melihat cincin itu di jari manismu. Begitu pula cincin ini..."

Changmin mengelus cincin platina yang tersemat di jari manisnya itu dengan sayang. Ia menatap nisan bertuliskan Jung Yunho dan menatap foto yang ada disana dengan penuh cinta. Cinta yang bahkan tak berkurang sedikitpun, meski maut membuat mereka tak lagi bersama.

"Aku memaksa keluargaku dan keluargamu untuk membuat mereka mengubah namaku menjadi Jung Changmin. Karena bagaimanapun, kita ini kan sudah menikah hyung." Changmin tertawa kecil mengingat reaksi dua keluarga Shim dan Jung saat ia mengajukan permintaan itu tepat saat hari pemakaman Yunho. Kedua keluarga itu jelas menolak, tapi didunia ini, mana ada orang yang bisa menahan Changmin kalau namja manis itu sudah bertekad bulat?

" Tiga tahun kita sudah menikah, tapi... kapan kau akan menjemputku untuk berkumpul bersamamu, hyung?" gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus foto Yunho.

"—hiks... hiks... huweeee... bolakuuu... huwweeeee T^T "

Renungan Changmin terhenti saat ia melihat ada anak kecil di seberang sana yang menangis sambil menunjuk ke arah bola yang kini menggelinding ke jalan raya. Changmin tersenyum tipis dan melambai pada foto Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa hyung. Aku akan terus kembali kesini sampai waktunya kau menjemputku tiba." pamit Changmin yang langsung berlari kecil ke jalan raya untuk mengambil bola itu.

Menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, Changmin melangkah ke jalan raya setelah memastikan jalanan yang sepi itu benar-benar bebas dari kendaraan apapun. Ia mengambil bola berwarna merah itu dan melemparkannya ke arah anak kecil tadi.

"Itu bolamu, dan jangan menangis lagi, bocah."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Changmin sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi.

**BRAAAKK!**

Changmin tak melihat hal itu datang, namun tiba-tiba saja kini ia terbaring tak berdaya di jalan. Rasa sakit itu menerpa dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

'_Aku datang menjemputmu, Jung Changmin. Terima kasih kau sudah hidup dengan baik sampai sekarang.'_

Dengan wajah damai dan penuh senyum, Changmin membiarkan dirinya terbawa dalam kegelapan pekat, sebelum wajah tampan yang amat sangat ia rindukan itu meraih tangannya, dan membawanya bersamanya. Menuju tempat dimana mereka tak akan lagi terpisahkan, bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.

Even death can't do us apart anymore...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong..**

**#srooottt**

**#ngabisin tissue toilet 3 gulung**

**Aigooooo... jangan bunuh author karena udah bunuh HoMin disini... #kabur**

**Tapi mood author lagi angst, dan jadilah ff ini sebagai ff penyegar—reader : penyegar thor? ff angst macem ini jadi penyegar? #deathglare.**

**Author : teeheeee**

**Yah, intinya karena author belom smpet nyeleseian catch me, makanya author kasih ff ni dulu, Ok?**

**Last, gimme review biar mood author jadi membaik, Ok?**


End file.
